tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Porter
Porter *'Builder': H.K. Porter Inc. *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Built': Sometime between 1866 and 1917 Porter is a dockside tank engine who works at Brendam Docks, alongside Salty and Cranky. Bio When Salty was experiencing engine trouble, Sir Topham Hatt brought Porter to Sodor to work at Brendam Docks while he arranged for Salty to be mended at the Sodor Dieselworks. When Porter arrived to help out, Salty was convinced that Porter had been sent to replace him. After some mishaps, Porter managed to stop Salty from having an accident, then using his sand domes to sand the rails after Salty accidentally spilt oil on them. Later, the Fat Controller told Salty that he was to work with Porter and that he was not going to be replaced. Later, Porter helped arrange "The Flying Kipper" for James after he made Henry late the previous night. When Bill and Ben teased Harvey about "going fishing" and made fun of Porter's three domes, Porter helped Harvey see the positive side of being both a crane and an engine. He warned Thomas, Salty and the dock workers of Percy's runaway trucks, teased James when he was collecting "The Flying Kipper" and witnessed Cranky who had almost fell into the sea while trying to stop Gator's ship. In the eighteenth season, he told Gator, who was waiting for his ship to arrive, that nobody is worried about how Gator looks. In the nineteenth season, while Salty was working on the Mainland, he was left to do the work alone. Timothy arrived to help after Bill and Ben told Sir Topham Hatt that Timothy was no help at the Clay Pits. Timothy worked together with him until Salty returned. When the Clay Pits became a mess due to Timothy's absence, he, Salty and Timothy helped Bill and Ben clean up the Clay Pits. Persona Porter is a kind and helpful engine, with a good sense of self-confidence and does not worry about what other engines say about him, such as calling him a ‘camel’ because he has so many humps. Porter is not above engaging in a bit of friendly dockside banter himself, but when another engine is feeling low he can be very supportive. Porter’s easy-going manner makes him very popular. He is a hard worker, although he can be a bit of a perfectionist at times. He is also very brave and can keep his head cool in a crisis. Basis Porter is based on a H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST, built in Butler, Pennsylvania, north of Pittsburgh. These mainly worked in the dockyards on the east coast of the United States. The Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal Railroad, which served the dockyards in Brooklyn, New York, owned several examples of Porter's design. Livery Porter is painted viridian with yellow stripes and lining and a gold nameplate with black lettering. He has a gold star on each side of his lamp. Appearances Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK) * David Menkin (US) * Miłogost Reczek (Poland) * Junichi Kanemaru (Japan) * Moisés Iván Mora (Latin America; Away From the Sea - Gone Fishing) * Misael Martínez (Latin America; The Smelly Kippper onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Simen Sand (Norway; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Caio César Nunes (Brazil) * Fernando Castro (Spain) Trivia * In the US narration, Porter has a Brooklyn accent reflecting his basis' origin. * Porter has been modified for use on British rail lines, given screwlink couplings with added buffers, and appears to have been significantly scaled down compared to his basis, to the point where even open trucks are taller than him. As a result, his buffers and couplings appear to be very low to the tracks, which in reality would make it difficult for him to be coupled to typical British rolling stock. In addition, his cab doors, as well as his cab in general, are too small for crew members to fit through comfortably. * One engine of Porter's prototype, B.E.D.T. 15, was rebuilt into an operating replica of Thomas by the Strasburg Railroad for use during Day Out with Thomas events throughout the US. * In Spills and Thrills/No More Mr. Nice Engine! and in some merchandise inventory listings, Porter is referred to as "Baldwin". ** According to Sam Wilkinson, Porter was the initial name, but the staff went through different ones until it became finalized. Presumably the term originated from the Baldwin Locomotive Works, where Stanley, Hank, Caitlin, and Victor's basis were built. His final name comes from his builder, H. K. Porter. * His whistle is Caitlin's at a higher pitch. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * Capsule Plarail * Minis (classic, spooky and sports) Gallery File:AwayFromtheSea119.png|Porter in the seventeenth season File:AwayFromTheSea26.png|Porter's domes and bell File:AwayFromTheSea38.png|Porter's wheels File:AwayFromtheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea55.png File:AwayFromTheSea28.png File:AwayFromTheSea54.png File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:AwayFromTheSea92.png File:AwayFromTheSea107.png|Porter and Salty File:TheSmellyKipper19.png File:GoneFishing(episode)15.png File:GoneFishing(episode)22.png File:GoneFishing(episode)23.png File:GoneFishing(episode)37.png|Porter and Harvey File:GoneFishing(episode)90.png File:TaleOfTheBrave172.png|Porter in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave449.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine105.png|Porter in the eighteenth season File:DisappearingDiesels3.png|Salty with Porter File:MissingGator97.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal10.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal80.png|Porter and Timothy File:Toad'sBrightIdea7.png File:Who'sGeoffrey29.png|Porter in the nineteenth season File:Who'sGeoffrey38.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure351.png|Porter in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:PorterPromo.png File:PorterCGIpromo2.jpg File:Porterpromo3.png File:Porterhead-onpromo.jpeg|A head-on promo of Porter File:Porter'sbasis.jpg|Porter's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayPrototypePorter.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayPorter.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayPorterprototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayPorter.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Porter.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPorterattheDocks.jpg|Take-n-Play Porter's Dockside Dash File:MinisClassicPorter.jpg|Minis (classic) File:MinisSpookyPorterPrototype.jpg|Minis (spooky prototype) File:MinisSpookyPorter.jpg|Minis (Spooky) MinisSportsPorter.jpg|Minis (Sports) File:Wind-upPorter.jpg|Wind-up Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Edward's Branch Line